


Five Trails That Lead Home

by snottygrrl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Meme, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson's definition of home changes over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Trails That Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for phenix_tears prompt 5 trails that lead home

1\. When Phil is four years old, his mother shows him the trail that leads between their backyard and Mrs. Fletcher's. His mom sometimes leaves him with Mrs. Fletcher when she needs to go out to run errands. Phil hadn't liked it at first, but now that he knows how to get back to his own house if he wants, he decides it's okay to stay with Mrs. Fletcher and color.

2\. While Phil's away at college, even though there's an actual set of driving directions that will result in him physically reaching the house he grew up in, he comes to think of his weekly phone calls as his path to home. That and the frequent care packages his mom sends full of home-baked delectables and clippings from the local newspaper.

3\. As a Navy SEAL Phil's concept of home shifts decidedly. It's no longer a house or even a tent. The trail that leads to home shifts and morphs depending on what assignment they are on. When Phil is with his unit, he's surrounded by men he'd do anything for and in turn would do anything for him. They embody all the safety and security of home and he has no doubt that they will do what it takes to make sure he can always find his way back to them.

4\. Phil's aware of the responsibilities of being a handler at S.H.I.E.L.D., however it isn't until he overhears Sitwell talking to one of the junior agents that it sinks in. "Whatever happens, don't loose your comm. As long as Coulson can talk to you, he'll do everything he can to lead you back to safety." It's then he really understands he represents more than just the 'guy in charge', more than the one that tells them when to move forward and when to fall back. He's also their pathway. It's his voice in his agents' ears that becomes their tether; their bread crumbs home.

5\. It's only after Phil survives his encounter with Loki that he finally allows himself a new sort of home. A home that isn't a building, or a relative, or a fighting unit (though the Avengers have certainly become his family and the tower is more than just a place he lives.) The trail that leads him back is lined with arrows, chatter on the comms, and a body spooning his most nights. Clint Barton is aggravating and beautiful and the only home he'll ever need. 

~fin


End file.
